Photovoltaic cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well known devices for converting solar radiation into electrical energy. Solar cells can be assembled into photovoltaic arrays, which may be used to convert sunlight into electricity. The electricity produced by the photovoltaic arrays may be transmitted by cables for residential and/or commercial use.
Information about the electrical energy generated by photovoltaic arrays, e.g., a rate and/or quantity of power produced, may be used to optimize performance of the photovoltaic arrays. To this end, photovoltaic systems may include power monitoring components to measure power output and to communicate data representing the measurements to external devices, such as networked computer devices. Power monitoring components may be stored in an enclosure that is mounted near the photovoltaic arrays, e.g., on the outside of a home or office that uses the power produced by the photovoltaic arrays. High-voltage power may be routed into and through the enclosure using high-voltage wiring that electrically connects the enclosure with the photovoltaic arrays and/or a power grid. Low-voltage power may be routed into and through the enclosure using low-voltage wiring that connects with, e.g., external communications electronics.